Antes del Crepusculo
by carlie sullivan
Summary: Que pasaria si el hombre que amaste y con el que estabas dispuesta a casarte muriera y renaciera para estar con otra ; la historia del primer amor de Edward Masen
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de la autora **

**Bueno este es mi primer fic espero que sea de su agrado, este fic lo escribí hace como dos años más o menos pero fue hasta ahora que reuní los medios y el valor para publicarlo este fic es una versión de crepúsculo solo que ubicado antes de que Edward conociera a Bella incluso antes de que Edward fuera convertido es una historia acerca de lo que podríamos llamar primer amor bueno dejo de aburrirlos y vamos con el fic.**

**Cabe aclarar los personajes de Edward, sus padres no me pertenecen son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer los únicos personajes que me pertenecen son Edmond Alexander e Isabel solo hago este fic para diversión sin fin de lucro **

Y es que empiezo a pensar que el amor verdadero es tan solo el primero y es que empiezo a sospechar que los demás son solo para olvidar… (Rosas la oreja de van gohg)

**Dedicado a mi primo Mario aunque ya no estés aquí aun te llevo en mi corazón para siempre gracias por todo tu cariño y consejos **

Chicago Illinois 1918

Mientras caminábamos con pesadumbre por las calles nos percatamos de que alguien nos seguía así que los tres volteamos al unisonó

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto Edmond desafiante – retroceda o deje de seguirnos se lo advierto

-Colócate detrás de mí-me dijo Alexander con preocupación

-Rayos que hacemos Al-dije yo

-Tranquilos niños no quiero hacerles daño –dijo una cálida voz femenina mientras se retiraba la capucha y dejo al descubierto una cara que jamás olvidare y aun ahora vela por mi aunque un poco diferente…

Era una mujer muy hermosa como de 30 años su cabello era ondulado con un extraño color broncíneo dorado de facciones finas, muy blanca y con ojos verdes muy bonitos que miraban cálidamente

-Mi nombre es Elizabeth Masen vivo en la casa blanca que esta mas adelante porque no vienen conmigo no está bien que los jóvenes vaguen muy tarde en la noche…

-No se –respondió Ed pensativo

-Estaríamos encantados –respondí desde la espalda de Al

-Muy bien vamos –dijo la señora Masen con una sonrisa amable

Ella siguió caminando y yo me encamine a su lado

¿Cómo te llamas?- me pregunto con su dulce voz musical

-Mi nombre es Isabel Griffin y ellos son mis hermanos Edmond Griffin y el asintió (Ed era de cabello rubio ojos color ocre y de mi estatura) el otro-continúe- es mi otro hermano Alexander Griffin (Al era de cabello castaño rubio y ojos color ocre era un poco más alto que Ed y yo)

-Son hermanos mmmm y ¿de dónde vienen linda?-me pregunto con su voz suave -¿Por qué a juzgar por cómo visten no son de por aquí o sí?

-No somos de aquí venimos desde muy lejos –dije un poco evasiva esa era la razón por la cual caminábamos de noche para que no nos vieran

-Bueno les daré algo de ropa más adecuada y creo poder conseguirles trabajo jovencitos – dijo la señora Masen

-Genial-dije entusiasmada-me encantaría trabajar

( imaginen la cara de la señora cuando Isabel dijo eso "genial" ni al caso con ella )

-No usted no señorita-dijo la señora Masen-no creo que sea apropiado

-Estoy de acuerdo-respondió Ed –pero no sé cómo nos arreglaremos aun no tenemos un lugar fijo donde quedarnos

-Ya les mencione jovencitos se quedaran conmigo –dijo la señora Masen

-Bueno señora Masen en ese caso le ayudare en los deberes del hogar- dije de pronto

-No es necesario linda-dijo la señora Masen

-Yo quiero hacerlo –insistí- usted ha sido muy amable con nosotros

-De acuerdo –dijo la señora Masen-bienvenidos a mi casa –dijo-mientras caminábamos por un jardín poco iluminado y llegamos a la puerta de madera que la señora abrió con cuidado –Vamos pasen-dijo en voz baja

-¿Por dónde?-le pregunte en voz baja

-Síganme – dijo la señora Masen

La seguimos en fila india su casa era muy linda su piso era al igual que las paredes en el pasillo al lado izquierdo se encontraba una escalera que intuí llevaba al segundo piso había algunos cuadros, pinturas que no alcance a distinguir bien y llegamos a una amplia cocina apenas iluminada, la señora Masen nos sirvió una sopa caliente y mientras comíamos nos dijo:

-Cuando terminen les ensañare sus habitaciones están aquí en la planta baja yo vivo en la planta alta con mi esposo y mi hijo

Cuando terminamos de comer la señora Masen nos guio a las que serian nuestras habitaciones abrió con cuidado una puerta

-Muy bien esta será tu habitación Isabel-dijo con su suave voz musical-dentro del ropero encontraras algo de ropa de cama vendré mañana temprano para darte unos vestidos

-Muchas gracias por todo señora Masen-dije con total agradecimiento en la voz-Buenas noches

-Igualmente querida-dijo la señora Masen

-Buenas noches Al, ED-dije a mis hermanos

-Buenas noches-respondieron ambos al unisonó

Cerré la puerta con cuidado y abrí las cortinas para que entrara la luz de la luna e iluminara el cuarto abrí uno de los cajones del ropero y encontré ropa de cama como nunca la había visto era muy bonita, blanca hasta la inverosímil me cambie de ropa procurando no ensuciar el hermoso camisón cerré las cortinas y me metí en la cama cerré los ojos esperando dormir y escuche con atención como en el piso de arriba alguien se levantaba de la cama y caminaba ¿quien estaría durmiendo arriba? Me pregunte mientras me sumía en un profundo sueño.

**Bueno este es el primer capitulo se que deben tener miles de dudas pero ya con el tiempo se aclararan de cualquier forma háganmelas saber y yo con mucho gusto se las aclarare les sugiero escuchar la canción love story de Taylor swift ya que fue una de las canciones que inspiraron la historia bueno sin mas por el momento los dejo porfisssss dejen reviews nos vemos su amiga carlie Sullivan **


	2. PADDINGBOTTOM: 0px MARGIN: 0px OUTLINEST...

**Nota de la autora **

**Bueno este es mi primer fic espero que sea de su agrado, este fic lo escribí hace como dos años más o menos pero fue hasta ahora que reuní los medios y el valor para publicarlo este fic es una versión de crepúsculo solo que ubicado antes de que Edward conociera a Bella incluso antes de que Edward fuera convertido es una historia acerca de lo que podríamos llamar primer amor bueno dejo de aburrirlos y vamos con el fic.**

**Cabe aclarar los personajes de Edward, sus padres no me pertenecen son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer los únicos personajes que me pertenecen son Edmond Alexander e Isabel solo hago este fic para diversión sin fin de lucro **

Y es que empiezo a pensar que el amor verdadero es tan solo el primero y es que empiezo a sospechar que los demás son solo para olvidar… (Rosas la oreja de van gohg)

**Dedicado a mi primo Mario aunque ya no estés aquí aun te llevo en mi corazón para siempre gracias por todo tu cariño y consejos **

Chicago Illinois 1918

Mientras caminábamos con pesadumbre por las calles nos percatamos de que alguien nos seguía así que los tres volteamos al unisonó

-¿Quién es usted?-pregunto Edmond desafiante – retroceda o deje de seguirnos se lo advierto

-Colócate detrás de mí-me dijo Alexander con preocupación

-Rayos que hacemos Al-dije yo

-Tranquilos niños no quiero hacerles daño –dijo una cálida voz femenina mientras se retiraba la capucha y dejo al descubierto una cara que jamás olvidare y aun ahora vela por mi aunque un poco diferente…

Era una mujer muy hermosa como de 30 años su cabello era ondulado con un extraño color broncíneo dorado de facciones finas, muy blanca y con ojos verdes muy bonitos que miraban cálidamente

-Mi nombre es Elizabeth Masen vivo en la casa blanca que esta mas adelante porque no vienen conmigo no está bien que los jóvenes vaguen muy tarde en la noche…

-No se –respondió Ed pensativo

-Estaríamos encantados –respondí desde la espalda de Al

-Muy bien vamos –dijo la señora Masen con una sonrisa amable

Ella siguió caminando y yo me encamine a su lado

¿Cómo te llamas?- me pregunto con su dulce voz musical

-Mi nombre es Isabel Griffin y ellos son mis hermanos Edmond Griffin y el asintió (Ed era de cabello rubio ojos color ocre y de mi estatura) el otro-continúe- es mi otro hermano Alexander Griffin (Al era de cabello castaño rubio y ojos color ocre era un poco más alto que Ed y yo)

-Son hermanos mmmm y ¿de dónde vienen linda?-me pregunto con su voz suave -¿Por qué a juzgar por cómo visten no son de por aquí o sí?

-No somos de aquí venimos desde muy lejos –dije un poco evasiva esa era la razón por la cual caminábamos de noche para que no nos vieran

-Bueno les daré algo de ropa más adecuada y creo poder conseguirles trabajo jovencitos – dijo la señora Masen

-Genial-dije entusiasmada-me encantaría trabajar

( imaginen la cara de la señora cuando Isabel dijo eso "genial" ni al caso con ella )

-No usted no señorita-dijo la señora Masen-no creo que sea apropiado

-Estoy de acuerdo-respondió Ed –pero no sé cómo nos arreglaremos aun no tenemos un lugar fijo donde quedarnos

-Ya les mencione jovencitos se quedaran conmigo –dijo la señora Masen

-Bueno señora Masen en ese caso le ayudare en los deberes del hogar- dije de pronto

-No es necesario linda-dijo la señora Masen

-Yo quiero hacerlo –insistí- usted ha sido muy amable con nosotros

-De acuerdo –dijo la señora Masen-bienvenidos a mi casa –dijo-mientras caminábamos por un jardín poco iluminado y llegamos a la puerta de madera que la señora abrió con cuidado –Vamos pasen-dijo en voz baja

-¿Por dónde?-le pregunte en voz baja

-Síganme – dijo la señora Masen

La seguimos en fila india su casa era muy linda su piso era al igual que las paredes en el pasillo al lado izquierdo se encontraba una escalera que intuí llevaba al segundo piso había algunos cuadros, pinturas que no alcance a distinguir bien y llegamos a una amplia cocina apenas iluminada, la señora Masen nos sirvió una sopa caliente y mientras comíamos nos dijo:

-Cuando terminen les ensañare sus habitaciones están aquí en la planta baja yo vivo en la planta alta con mi esposo y mi hijo

Cuando terminamos de comer la señora Masen nos guio a las que serian nuestras habitaciones abrió con cuidado una puerta

-Muy bien esta será tu habitación Isabel-dijo con su suave voz musical-dentro del ropero encontraras algo de ropa de cama vendré mañana temprano para darte unos vestidos

-Muchas gracias por todo señora Masen-dije con total agradecimiento en la voz-Buenas noches

-Igualmente querida-dijo la señora Masen

-Buenas noches Al, ED-dije a mis hermanos

-Buenas noches-respondieron ambos al unisonó

Cerré la puerta con cuidado y abrí las cortinas para que entrara la luz de la luna e iluminara el cuarto abrí uno de los cajones del ropero y encontré ropa de cama como nunca la había visto era muy bonita, blanca hasta la inverosímil me cambie de ropa procurando no ensuciar el hermoso camisón cerré las cortinas y me metí en la cama cerré los ojos esperando dormir y escuche con atención como en el piso de arriba alguien se levantaba de la cama y caminaba ¿quien estaría durmiendo arriba? Me pregunte mientras me sumía en un profundo sueño.

**Bueno este es el primer capitulo se que deben tener miles de dudas pero ya con el tiempo se aclararan de cualquier forma háganmelas saber y yo con mucho gusto se las aclarare les sugiero escuchar la canción love story de Taylor swift ya que fue una de las canciones que inspiraron la historia bueno sin mas por el momento los dejo porfisssss dejen reviews nos vemos su amiga carlie Sullivan **


	3. un encuentro inesperado

**Nota de la autora **

**Chicos una disculpa este es el verdadero cap2 lo q pasa esq aun no tengo mucha practica sorry **

**Bueno chicos y chicas aquí les dejo el segundo cap del fic algo que se me olvido mencionar en el capitulo pasado en muchas palabras utilizo algunos modismos propios de mi país asi que si tienen alguna duda sugerencia o comentario porfisss háganmelo saber por medio de los reviews bueno ya no los aburro vas con el fic**

No por miedo a errar vas a dejar de jugar (película La nueva cenicienta con Hilary Duff)

**Para mi tía Irma nos haces mucha falta tia disculpa por no haber sido la sobrina que tu necesitabas que fuera pero aun asi sabes lo mucho que te quise y admire **

**Capitulo 2 Un encuentro inesperado **

TOC TOC TOC sonó la puerta cuando comenzaba a amanecer me levante de un salto y me dirigí a la puerta la cual abrí cuidadosamente

-Buenos días Isabel aquí están los vestido de los que te hable ayer-me dijo la voz musical y cantarina de la señora Masen –espero que te queden, date prisa querida que dentro de poco tus hermanos se irán

-Gracias señora Masen-dije con voz soñolienta-ahora voy

Cuando se hubo ido la señora Masen me vestí rápidamente con el primer vestido que encontré que era de color cielo me quedo a la perfección me cepille el cabello y Salí precipitadamente de la habitación a pesar de que era muy temprano ya se escuchaba el bullicio como si fuera mediodía Salí directo al pasillo central y después me dirigí a la cocina donde se suponía se encontraban y efectivamente ahí se encontraban

Había una mujer regordeta de tez morena y cabello negro lo llevaba recogido y traía un vestido color gris con un delantal que al escuchar mi bulliciosa llegada volteo a verme y me dedico una gran sonrisa que a mi vez le devolví titubeante

En la mesa se encontraban la seora Masen tan encantadora como siempre mientras conversaba con un señor muy apuesto que supuse seria el señor Masen era ni muy delgado ni muy robusto de cabello castaño y ojos café claros era blanco de facciones finas, volteo al escuchar mi llegada y dijo:

-Usted debe ser la señorita Isabel Griffin Buenos días –me saludo con una voz que sonaba como el fino terciopelo – ya me explico mi esposa que se quedaran con nosotros unos días

-Espero que no le moleste-dije yo cuando por fin me ponía en movimiento y me senté ala lado de la señora Masen

-Claro que no siempre es un placer para nosotros poder ayudar a quien lo necesita-dijo el señor Masen con su voz aterciopelada

-Aquí esta su desayuno señor-dijo con calidez la señora que me sonrió al entrar

-Ah-dijo la señora Masen- no te he presentado a Mary nuestra ama de llaves y nana de mi hijo-dijo con su voz cantarina

-Buenos Días-repuso la señora Mary con su cálida voz – gusto en conocerte Isabel

-Buenos Días y mucho gusto señora Mary –dije – ah es cierto le prometí ayudar con los deberes señora Masen – y me puse en pie de un brinco-en que puedo ayudarle señora Mary

-Podrías pasarme 4 huevos más linda-me dijo la señora Mary

-Si claro, ¿Dónde se encuentran?-pregunte mientras escudriñaba en toda la cocina

-En aquella alacena –contesto la señora Mary señalándome una pequeña alacena al lado opuesto de la cocina

Yo le pase los huevos mientras me daba unas indicaciones extras y me agradecía con verdadero entusiasmo la ayuda que le proporcionaba

-Buenos Días-saludo una voz que reconoció en seguida era Al

-Buenos Días-saludo otra voz era Ed

-Buenos Dias hermanos-salude al momento que voltee a verlos se me quedaron viendo con los ojos como platos desde la punta de mis zapatos hasta la punta de la cabeza

-Te ves muy linda-dijo Al sorprendido

-Si te ves…bonita-dijo Ed y se sonrojo

-Ustedes también se ven muy guapos-dije y me sonroje un poco cuando mi mirada se cruzo con la de Ed

-Al-dijo Ed de pronto-debemos irnos a trabajar

-No señor-dijo la señora Mary –nadie sale de mi cocina sin desayunar ahora siéntense todos

La señora Mary nos sirvió a todos y comenzábamos a desayunar y de pronto la conversación giro sobre el trabajo de mis hermanos por lo que alcancé a entender trabajarían en la fábrica donde trabajaba el señor Masen mis hermanos trabajarían como obreros, cuando dieron las 8:30 aproximadamente se levantaron y se despidieron de nosotras la señora los acompaño hasta la puerta ya que el señor Masen y mis hermanos se irían juntos

-Bueno –dijo la señora Mary –solo me falta un desayuno

-¿Quién falta de desayunar señora Mary?-le pregunte con interés mientras recogía la mesa

-El joven Edward-respondió la señora Mary -es un chico encantador muy educado y sobre todo muy apuesto y no te lo digo solo porque he sido su nana deberías ver como lo miran las jovencitas oh mi niño es todo un galán pero es muy tímido…-se quedo sumida en sus pensamientos y luego dijo – ah se me olvidaba podrías hacerme un favor linda, podrías cortar tres naranjas del árbol del jardín para hacerle su jugo al joven

-Claro que si señora Mary ¿podría cortar algunas mas para mí?-dije

-Claro cariño, en el cobertizo esta la escalera y llévate la canasta –dijo la señora Mary

-Si gracias ya voy señora Mary-y Salí corriendo por la puerta al jardín trasero

Me pare en el patio y busque con la mirada el cobertizo y la escalera pero no los encontré observe el árbol no era tan alto había escalado arboles más altos así que decidí escalarlo deje la canasta en una posición que me permitiera arrojar las naranjas y cayeran dentro de la canasta y comencé a trepar hasta que llegue a una rama gruesa y tome las naranjas más cercanas las lance a la canasta con una habilidad asombrosa y me puse de pie preparada para bajar y comencé el descenso despacio muy despacio y de repente paso lo que mas temía mi pie resbalo y quede agarrada de una rama no muy gruesa

-Señora Mary ayúdeme-grite con todas mis fuerzas –SEÑORA MARY!-grite otra vez rayos-pensé-estas cosas solo me pasan a mi –Ayuda!-grite otra vez

-¿Qué pasa necesitas ayuda?-pregunto una voz fina como el terciopelo si no hubiera tenido la certeza de que el señor Masen se había ido a trabajar con mis hermanos juraría que era él, aunque, se oía como la voz de alguien más joven, pero no me atreví a mirar por miedo a caer

-Que no ves es obvio-respondí-voy a caer

-Déjate caer yo te atrapare-dijo la voz aterciopelada

-¿Estás seguro? Y si no me atrapas me romperé una pierna-dije y pensé eso en estos momentos era algo serio

-Si lo hare vamos-dijo la voz con un dejo de impaciencia –tratare de tomarte por las piernas

-Claro que no-dije yo indignada-en ese caso prefiero dejarme caer

-Bueno como tú quieras-respondió la voz

-Ah pero si intentas propasarte conmigo te arrancare la cabeza-dije amenazadoramente

-Uno dos y tres-conto la voz

Me solté y me deje caer esperando sentir el duro golpe contra el suelo pero sentí que aterrizaba sobre algo duro pero mullido una persona me dolía la espalda así que me gire para ver sobre quien había caído….

Fue la primera vez que veía ese rostro perfecto ahora con una mueca de dolor mientras abría los ojos verdes que se cruzaron con los míos el suficiente tiempo para hacerme enrojecer nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro durante un breve momento y yo me puse de pie de un brinco

-Bueno al menos tu estas bien-dijo con una sonrisa torcida como para dejarte sin aliento y vaya que en mi logro ese efecto y era raro porque yo no solía dejarme llevar tan fácilmente

-Eh si gracias –respondí titubeante-tu estas bien?

-Si aunque, me veo delgaducho soy fuerte-dijo el poniéndose de pie vestía un pantalón café y una camisa blanca ahora llena de tierra

-Lo siento-dije-debí haber buscado mejor la escalera no es seguro subir a un árbol con vestido

-Si es un peligro mortal-coincidió el mientras se pasaba una mano por su despeinado cabello color bronce

-Me llamo Isabel Griffin-dije mientras le tendía una mano para que me la estrechara

-Soy Edward Masen-dijo el tomando mi mano y la beso con delicadeza yo la aparte con torpeza

-Así que usted es el joven Edward-dije- usted es el hijo de los señores Masen

-Sí pero no me hables de usted somos como de la misma edad-dijo él con voz amable

-Está bien Edward-dije algo avergonzada algo que nunca me había pasado antes con un chico

-Joven Edward, Isabel ¿Dónde están?-decía la señora Mary desde la cocina

-Ya vamos-respondió Edward volteando hacia la casa-vamos a la nana Mary no le gusta que la hagamos esperar

-Si vamos-camine detrás de Edward su andar era grácil y despreocupado yo tenía una clasificación precisa para los chicos como Edward eran los de tipo inalcanzable los que nunca se fijarían en alguien como yo, el es guapo hasta lo inverosímil pero tal vez Edward es un tono niño bonito-pensé-como todos los chicos guapos no? cuando llegamos a la puerta trasera que el mantenía abierta para que yo pasara

-En que piensas?-me pregunto él con sumo interés

-En nada en especial-conteste con evasivas me miraba de una forma extraña con esa sonrisa torcida como si pudiera adivinar lo que pensaba y eso lo divirtiera-Gracias-le dije al pasar por la puerta-oh no las naranjas….

-Ya las traigo yo-dijo Edward

No me di cuenta en qué momento en que las tomo del suelo y eso me molesto mucho yo siempre estaba atenta a todo pero cuando veía a Edward era como si me pusieran un sedante a mi generalmente no me pasaban esas cosas así que inhale aire profundamente hasta recuperar el control de mi misma

-Estas bien?-me pregunto-segura que la caída no te afecto

-No para nada-respondí saliendo de mi ensismamiento-es solo que estaba pensando

-Segura?-dijo Edward con gesto contrariado

-En que la ayudo señora Mary-pregunte con ansiedad más de la necesaria, quería ponerme en movimiento ocupar mi mente

-Podrías lavar los platos linda, mientras le sirvo el almuerzo al joven Edward –me respondió la señora Mary

-Está bien-respondí al instante y entre a la cocina rápidamente con Edward detrás de mi

-¿Dónde pongo las naranjas nana?-pregunto Edward

-En la mesa joven-dijo la señora Mary mientras servía en un plato el desayuno de Edward

Yo comencé a recoger la mesa cuando llego la señora Masen y fue cuando pude notar el increíble parentesco de ambos la señora Masen se sentó en la mesa al lado de su hijo

-Buenos Días Edward, cariño-dijo la señora Masen y de pronto me observo con aire soñador y volteo a mirar a su hijo, quien ahora comía su desayuno tranquilamente, nos miraba simultáneamente y dijo de pronto- ya conoces a Isabel ,hijo….

-Si mama, resulta que le salve la vida por así decirlo-dijo un poco orgulloso de si mismo

-Ah vaya-entonces ya sabes que se quedara aquí por un tiempo con sus hermanos hasta que consiga un lugar donde quedarse

-No eso no lo sabía mama-dijo encogiéndose de hombres mientras yo llevaba los platos al fregadero y comenzaba a lavarlos y la señora Mary preparaba el jugo de naranja de Edward quien me pregunto-¿Y como se llaman tus hermanos Isabel?

-Se llaman Edmond y Alexander Griffin-respondí

-¿Y eres tú la mayor?- me pregunto Edward con interés

-No-le conteste-Edmond es el mayor después soy yo y Alexander es el menor

-¿Y de donde son?- me pregunto con ese tono de sospecha de un investigador privado que interroga a sus clientes, lo que me puso en un apuro porque la verdad yo no era muy buena en geografía y dije el primer estado que se me vino a la mente, dudaba mucho que me creyeran de donde venía en realidad

-Somos de Washington-le conteste-pero no estuvimos mucho tiempo ahí cuando papa y mama murieron nos mudamos y desde entonces hemos estado viajando

-Ay Edward, hijo, deja ya de interrogar a la pobre Isabel –dijo la señora Masen-no la hagas revivir recuerdos malos

-Está bien mama, pero podría platicar con ella-dijo mirando simultáneamente a la señora Masen y a la señora Mary –le darían la tarde libre

-Claro que si-respondió la señora Masen con su voz musical-nadie lo obliga a hacer esto y tú qué dices Mary

-Por mí no hay problema señora Elizabeth-dijo la señora Mary con su voz cálida-además debo ir al mercado a comprar algunas cosas y no sé si la señora desee acompañarme

-Claro, claro-dijo la señora Masen con entusiasmo-vamos

-Tal vez debería acompañarlas-sugeri yo

-No mi hijo Joseph nos acompañara-dijo la señora Mary

-Bueno, no se diga mas, Isabel y tu tienen la tarde libre hijo-dijo la señora Masen con entusiasmo

-Vamos Isabel, te llevare a recorrer los alrededores –dijo Edward poniéndose en pie y camino hasta la puerta de la cocina-regresaremos a la hora de comer mama

-Eso espero hijo, no tarden mucho si? No queremos comer solas-dijo la señora Masen

-Papa no vendrá a comer?-pregunto Edward

-No cariño, ni tus hermanos Isabel-dijo de pronto dirigiéndose a mí-se quedaran a comer en la fábrica

-Está bien gracias por el aviso señora Masen-dije un poco triste tenía la esperanza de ver a Ed y Al en realidad no me había dado cuenta de cuánto los extrañaba hasta que los oí mencionar-supongo que los veré a la hora de la cena, bueno, vamos Edward-y camine hasta la puerta de la cocina que el mantenía abierta para que yo pasara quede de cara al pasillo

-Sígueme-dijo Edward

Lo seguí hasta la puerta de entrada y fue hasta que traspase el umbral que me di cuenta de lo hermoso que en realidad era el lugar donde nos encontrábamos a lo lejos se veía la bulliciosa ciudad, pero cerca de la casa solo se veía un hermoso bosque y a lo lejos se escuchaba el lento fluir de un rio o tal vez un arroyo el bosque encontraba su límite en la cuidad y las hermosas casas blancas que estaban delante de el, yo toda mi vida había vivido en la ciudad, pero no por eso la naturaleza me parecía desagradable todo lo contrario la amaba y el sueño de mi vida siempre ha sido vivir en un lugar como aquel….

-En que piensas-me pregunto Edward de pronto sacándome de mi ensoñación

-En nada en especifico, solo veía lo hermoso que es este lugar-le respondí mientras me embargaba la emoción

-Si es realmente hermoso y te llevare a un lugar realmente bello-respondió Edward creo que ver mi emoción lo entusiasmo aun mas a él yo generalmente nunca iría sola con un chico a ninguna parte si no fuera Ed o Al que son mis hermanos

-Vámonos-me apremio Edward y lo seguí no sabía porque confiaba tanto en él y aun ahora sigo preguntándomelo, caminamos por un buen rato hasta que llegamos a un hermoso prado lleno de luz y adornado con unas flores hermosas por donde pasaba un pequeño arroyo parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, Edward se sentó y yo lo imite aunque guarde una distancia segura entre él y yo

-Muy bien de qué quieres hablar-le pregunte con aire inocente

-No se-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-¿Cómo llegaste a mi casa?

-Tu mama nos llevo porque nos encontró vagando por la calle –le conteste con sinceridad que el pareció percibir

-Ya veo mama siempre ha sido muy buena –dijo no era una frase cualquiera era una afirmación que yo consideraba una total verdad la señora Masen se había ganado mi cariño y agradecimiento

-¿Estudias?-le pregunte a Edward

-Si solo que ahora estoy de vacaciones-me contesto

-Oh que bueno-le conteste

-Y tu estudias?-me cuestiono

-En este momento no-le conteste

-Ah ya veo y cuáles son tus libros favoritos-dijo Edward con una sonrisa

-Mmmm no son muchos el estar viajando mucho me impide leer sabes? no puedes caminar y leer te arriesgas a que un tren te arroye no?-le conteste

-Jajajajja si si claro pero dime te prometo que no me reiré si solo has leído cuentos de hadas-me dijo conteniendo aun la risa

-Claro que no, he leído Romeo y Julieta, Orgullo y Prejuicio, Sensatez y Sensibilidad y Cumbres Borrascosas y Mujercitas-le conteste con orgullo

-Y..¿Qué opinas de romeo y Julieta?-me pregunto con sumo interés-es que la voy a estudiar el año que viene, pero ya la había leído tiempo atrás

-Mmm, es muy buena, en realidad me gusta, pero Julieta no me cae nada bien-le dije-pero no me lo tomes a mal solo creo que podría haber hecho algo mejor para lograr su felicidad

-Creo que debe ser coincidencia, pero a mi Romeo no me cae nada bien-me dijo como quien confiesa un secreto guardado por mucho tiempo –creo que comete un error tras otro es como si quisiera arruinar su felicidad

Después de un buen rato criticando a los héroes de Shakespeare la conversación giro sobre lo que más temía mis hermanos

-Y ¿Cómo son ellos?-me pregunto Edward-me refiero a su carácter ya sabes para ahora que los conozca no echarlo a perder

-Son muy buenos chicos-le dije-Alexander tiene un carácter muy noble es muy bueno te harás amigo de el enseguida te lo aseguro creo que el verdadero problema es Edmond tiene un carácter un poco fuerte ah y sobre todo no hagas comentarios sobre su estatura si no quieres acabar con la nariz rota-le sugerí-por todo lo demás creo que se llevaran bien

- Y que te contaron sobre mi?- me pregunto

-Nada en especifico solo la señora Mary me dijo que tu eres algo tímido-le dije lo cual ahora comparándolo con su compartimiento conmigo era extraño-¿Por qué me tienes tanta confianza?-le cuestione

-No lo sé es que tú no eres como las otras chicas-me dijo-hay algo en ti que me da confianza

-Lo mismo me pasa a mi-le confesé con más entusiasmo del debido para la ocasión-pero no estarás tramando algo raro no? te advierto que se me defender mis hermanos me enseñaron bien

-Lo sé, créeme no pienso hacerte daño-me dijo y después me pregunto algo que me dio la certeza de que tal vez intentaba adivinar lo que pasaba por mi mente-Alguien te ha lastimado o te ha herido-dijo con delicadeza

-Eh no-respondí titubeante pero lo cierto es que un recuerdo que yo creí haber enterrado regreso en ese momento y no entendía porque aquí porque ahora

-Vamos te prometo que no lo diré tal vez pueda ayudarte además ya somos amigos no?-me dijo con alegría

-Sí creo que si-le respondí contrariada solo amigos viéndolo bien más de lo que podía pedir-pensé y luego le dije- bueno hace tiempo, esto no se lo he contado a nadie ni siquiera a mis hermanos-le amenace con el índice-queda entre nosotros

-Te doy mi palabra-me dijo de forma un poco teatral

-Hace tiempo me enamore de un chico- y al decirlo me sonroje por completo-éramos los mejores amigos y él comenzó a darse cuenta y le pregunto a una amiga ,quien se lo confirmo, el no sentía lo mismo lo mismo así que se alejo comenzó a ignorarme y después descubrí que yo le recordaba a una chica que lo había rechazado por eso era mi amigo

-Vaya que triste-dijo Edward con sinceridad-es por eso que evitas pensar en el amor y la amistad verdad?

Tal revelación me dejo helada nadie lo sabia nunca lo había dicho en voz alta a nadie ni siquiera Ed y Al y eso que con Al me llevaba tan bien que le contaba todo

-Eh… ¿Qué quieres decir?-le pregunte

-Tú no crees ni en la amistad ni el amor verdad?-me dijo

-No sé a qué te refieres-le espete

-Vamos se sincera-me dijo-o acaso no confías en mi-me desafío

-Si pero-dije con ansiedad en la voz-bueno está bien si eso quieres oír está bien ya no creo ni en la amistad ni el amor

-Bueno en ese caso te demostrare lo contrario-repuso como si se tratara de una conclusión después de haber realizado una investigación a conciencia

-Ya lo veremos-le dije con incredulidad-soy una persona difícil de convencer

-Para mi será como un reto personal-me dijo con aire desafiante

-Pues ya veremos-lo rete alzando una ceja-no soy una persona que se deje convencer

(jajaja si si claro sueña Isabel sueña)

-Y… ¿Cuántos años tenias cuando murieron tus padres?-me pregunto

-Tenía como 2 años de edad-respondí debía ser muy cuidadosa con la historia que debía contar porque después debía contársela a mis hermanos para que no hubiera confusión alguna, pero lo cierto es que la historia tenía algo de verdad…-Como éramos niños unos tíos nos adoptaron pero cuando fuimos mayores decidimos escapar no nos maltrataban ni nada pero considerábamos que éramos un estorbo así que….-concluí de forma convincente, esperaba que lo creyera

-Sus vidas no han sido sencillas verdad?-dijo con seriedad

-No-le respondí tristemente yo estaba consciente de que las personas que nos cuidaban no eran nuestros padres, oye ¿Qué hora será? Recuerda que debemos llegar a comer-le dije recordando la promesa a la señora Masen

-Son… la una en punto –dijo- debemos regresar a la casa – se levanto con un movimiento fluido y me dio la mano para ayudarme a levantarme cuando la tomo se estremeció ligeramente-tienes las manos heladas ¿porque?

-No lo sé- le conteste sinceramente-me pasa cuando me quedo mucho tiempo quieta

-Bueno vámonos-me dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que te roba el aliento y te hace olvidar hasta la más honda de tus preocupaciones

-Si- le conteste alegremente mientras dejábamos atrás aquel hermoso prado aun ahora jamás he vuelto a encontrar un lugar que supere a ese en su belleza era como si viviera un cuento de hadas y al pensar eso me asalto la preocupación siempre que encuentras tu lugar en el mundo…. La vida te separa de el- me volverás a traer a este hermoso lugar-le pregunte

-Claro que si-me contesto-cuando tú quieras

-Gracias-le respondí con agradecimiento

Caminamos por largo rato cuando nos acercábamos a la carretera principal Edward me tomo del brazo ocasionando que me sonrojara, mientras caminábamos comenzamos a hablar de las cosas más triviales como de mi comida favorita lo cual tuve que contestar con menos contenido de lo que normalmente lo haría, solo le dije :"De todo un poco" no podía decirle que mi verdadera pasión eran las hamburguesas dobles con papas grandes , las malteadas de chocolate, las pizzas de peperoni y obviamente los rollos california( he aquí la primera pista del secreto de Isabel)esos pensamientos me dieron mucha hambre pero los ignore hacia tanto que no comía nada de eso que ya me había acostumbrado a no comerlos, mientras andábamos por la carretera se veía uno que otro auto, ese tipo de coches solo los había visto en películas y unas cuantas chicas con vestidos muy bonitos y unas sombrillas para protegerse del sol , todas saludaban a Edward y le lanzaban sonrisas coquetas que él veía con indiferencia después de ver sus intentos frustrados me volteaban a ver como si yo tuviera la culpa, Edward volteaba y me miraba y reía después me dijo en voz baja

-No les hagas caso, lo que sucede es que están celosas-dijo conteniendo la risa

-Vaya-dije un poco molesta-con que de eso se trataba todo no?

-No sé a qué te refieres-me pregunto con la duda escrita en su rostro

-Soy como… una especie de trampa para poner celosas a tus novias-le dije con voz enojada

-Claro que no-me contesto con sinceridad-eres mi amiga además lo que ellas piensen me tiene sin cuidado además digamos ..Que no son muy listas además tu eres más bonita que ellas y eso les da mucha envidia-añadió con una sonrisa

Esta revelación me dejo pensando otra vez era como si pudiera intuir lo que la gente pensaba pero este pensamiento se vio ofuscado él decía que yo era bonita nadie además de mama, papá y Al me lo decía nunca y yo ya me había hecho a la idea de que era fea lo diría de compromiso o porque era verdad como desearía poder leer su mente…

Cuando llegamos a la casa el olor a comida era delicioso la señora Masen comenzaba a impacientarse pero cuando nos vio llegar tomados del brazo se puso muy feliz la señora Mary nos sentó a todos a la mesa de la cocina y nos sirvió una comida deliciosa era algo que nunca había probado sabía algo diferente pero ya me acostumbraría a la falta de conservadores, conversábamos alegremente de todo como de la moda y la música aunque yo asentía a todo lo que decían la señora Masen, la señora Mary y Edward batallaba para entender no sabía muy bien de esos temas en esta época, así que no podía aportara mucho a la conversación dudaba mucho que hubieran escuchado la música que yo solía escuchar y que la última moda de donde yo venía eran los pantalones de mezclilla gastados.

Cuando terminamos de comer ayude a la señora Mary a recoger y fregar los platos mientras la señora Masen le hacía a Edward un interrogatorio completo acerca de nuestro pequeño paseo, él le conto algunas cosas evitando contarle nuestro pequeño secreto lo que me alegro y reafirmo la confianza que ya tenía en el, después de terminar la señora Mary anuncio que se iría a su casa, claro, no sin antes decirme donde estaba la cena para todos y como recalentarla, como extrañe los microondas en ese momento, ella nos explico en ese momento que su esposo Arthur estaba un poco enfermo y que deseaba ir a cuidarlo así que la señora Masen no puso objeción alguna es mas le dijo que si necesitaba algo no dudara en pedirlo, así una vez más confirme lo bondadosa y generosa que era la señora Masen, Edward y yo fuimos a una sala de estar para matar el tiempo , la señora Masen comenzó a tejer y Edward se sentó delante de un piano y comenzó a tocar

-Disculpa Edward-le dije con timidez no me gusto tener que interrumpirlo tocaba precioso-Podrías enseñarme a tocar

-Claro-me dijo sonriente- siéntate aquí a mi lado

Me dirigí al piano y me senté a su lado, el banco era pequeño así que quedamos muy juntos uno del otro lo cual me dio una sensación de nervios como antes de un examen final, el comenzó a ensañarme las escalas, yo era algo torpe, pero él era muy paciente tomo mis manos y comenzó a guiarlas hasta que pude interpretar el DO RE MI yo sola

-Aprendes rápido-dijo Edward-yo tarde mucho para poder hacer eso

-Lo que sucede es que tengo un maestro excelente-le conteste

-¿Tienes novio Isabel?-pregunto la señora Masen

-No claro que no señora Masen-le respondí de inmediato lo que ocasiono que tocara una tecla con más fuerza de la debida

-Qué raro- me contesto con aire inocente-eres muy bonita para no tener algún pretendiente

-No señora Masen, en estos momentos no tengo tiempo para eso, lo más importante para mí son mis hermanos y además dudo que algún joven comparta su opinión respecto a eso

-Oh querida-dijo la señora Masen con aire severo pero dulce-eres muy bonita y claro que hay jóvenes que comparten mi opinión cierto Edward?

-Si mama-contesto Edward conteniendo una sonrisa-ves te lo dije eres más bonita de lo que crees

Después Edward volvió a tomar mis manos para seguirme enseñando cuando llegaba la hora del crepúsculo ya era capaz de tocar la mitad de una pieza sencilla lo cual me extraño, yo no era del tipo de chicas que fueran muy inteligentes nunca había sobresalido en clase y ahora aprendía a tocar el piano a una velocidad… Edward decía que era algo impresionante y que era muy hábil y la señora Masen decía que era una señorita muy inteligente tales comentarios me hicieron sonrojar y yo comenzó a sospechar que mi increíble avance tenía relación con mi maestro de piano. Al anochecer se escucho como un coche se estacionaba fuera de la casa y después de unos minutos se escucho un alboroto y entraron el seño Masen seguido por mis hermanos todos se saludaron y fue cuando Edward conoció a mis hermanos, basto un segundo para percatarme de que nos miraba con atención y al parecer se dio cuenta de que parecía no haber parentesco entre nosotros

-Ed, Al-dije-necesito hablar con ustedes un momento

-Si-me respondieron al unisonó y me siguieron al pasillo

-Debo contarles la historia que dije a Edward sobre nuestro pasado-les dije sin rodeos me tomo solo unos segundos relatarles todo lo que le había contado a Edward excepto nuestro secreto

-El señor Masen no les ha preguntado nada-les dije con apremio

-No-dijo Al-por suerte cuando regresábamos de la fabrica solo nos pregunto acerca del trabajo

-Mmmm ya veo que buena suerte-respire con tranquilidad-al menos al menos ya saben lo que deben contar

-Oye y tu desde cuando tienes tanta confianza con el hijo de los señores Masen-me pregunto Edmond con un tono acusador en la voz

-Somos amigos lo conocí hoy en la mañana-le conteste-porque me ves así, solo somos amigos

-No para nada no quiero que seas su amiga no me da buena espina-dijo Ed molesto

-A mi me ha caído bien-dijo Al-es un buen chico

-Claro que no-repuso Ed

-Cállate Ed- le espete comenzaba a perder la paciencia

-Porque no regresamos los señores Masen nos esperan para cenar-dijo Al desesperado el pobre ya sabía que cuando Ed y yo comenzábamos a pelear lo mejor era separarnos antes de que la discusión se tornara más seria-Vamos-nos apremios Al

Cuando regresamos a la sala de estar los señores Masen y Edward ya nos esperaban para cenar

-Voy a calentar la cena señora Masen-dije-no creo tardar mucho

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte- me dijo Edward con cortesía-aunque no lo creas me defiendo en la cocina

-No se moleste joven-dijo Al yo ayudare a mi hermana

-Está bien-dijo Edward lo cual me extraño el no se rendía tan fácilmente empezó a creer que Edward y Al se habían puesto de acuerdo

-Vamos Isabel-me apremio Al y lo seguí hasta la cocina donde de inmediato me puse en movimiento-Isabel-comenzó Al- que pasa entre Edward y tu

-Nada Al que puede pasar? Ya le explique a Ed solo somos amigos y nada mas-le contesté aunque un poco evasiva Al lo noto de inmediato me conocía perfectamente

-Tal vez de parte de Edward, pero de tu parte no lo creo-dijo con suspicacia

-No sé a qué te refieres-le conteste con aire casual muy poco convincente

-Creo que te gusta-comenzó Al- y creo que también tu le gustas a el pero no estoy muy seguro

-Claro que no Al-dije yo-mientras servía la cena de todos –eso jamás pasara…Edward y yo … por favor

-Yo no diría eso-dijo Al encogiéndose de hombros mientras acomodaba los cubiertos, Al siempre había tenido ese sexto sentido en las relaciones amorosas cada vez que él decía que dos personas serian novios terminaban siéndolo

-Señor Masen, Señora Masen-dije a la puerta de la cocina ya está la cena

-Ya vamos querida-contesto la señora Masen

Fueron entrando en la cocina todos el señor y la señora Masen enfrascados en una plática Edmond con gesto molesto y Edward con aire casual les serví a todos y comenzamos a cenar el señor Masen y Edmond iniciaron una plática que comenzó con la historia de nuestra vida y termino con el señor Masen preguntándonos acerca de nuestros planes futuros Ed y Al dijeron que querían estudiar medicina en cuanto a mi le dije que no sabia

-Eso no está bien-dijo el señor Masen-hay que pensar en el futuro

-Bueno yo en lo personal-comenzó Ed me gustaría poder buscarle un buen matrimonio a mi hermana-dijo Ed y me lanzo una mirada burlona

-Creo que es una idea excelente-dijo la señora Masen-creo que es lo mejor

-Yo no creo que ningún joven de por aquí se ajuste a los estándares de Isabel-comento Edward con aire casual

-Pues yo no-dijo Al con una sonrisa picara-tal vez el futuro pretendiente de Isabel este mas cerca de lo que creemos

-A que te refieres Alexander?-pregunto la señora Masen

-No a nada no le haga caso-conteste- Al siempre hace comentarios sin sentido

-Si-dijo Ed repentinamente molesto con su hermano- a veces dice algunas tonterías

Terminamos de cenar y después de desearnos buenas noches cada uno partió a sus belhabitaciones pero antes de llegar a mi cuarto Edward me retuvo en el pasillo

-Mañana volveremos a salir-me dijo en voz baja-ya sabes para platicar

-Porque tanto interés en mis conversaciones-le pregunte-yo no soy nada especial y mucho menos lo que digo

-Ese es un punto discutible-me objeto con rapidez

-No lo creo-le respondí-yo… no soy tan emocionante

-Bueno mañana discutiremos eso-me contesto-que duermas bien

-Igualmente-le conteste y me di la vuelta para dirigirme a mi habitación entre y me puse la ropa de cama me recosté y me quede dormida a los pocos minutos cuando nuevamente mi vecino de arriba me levanto con su ir y venir nocturno hasta que por fin el se quedo dormido

**Ufff! Al fin termine el segundo capitulo bueno como ya pudieron darse cuenta Isabel y sus hermanos no son de por allí vdd? Esconden algunos secretillos bueno ya veremos como harán para que no los descubran cierto es importante fijarse que entre ellos no hay parecido alguno pero bueno creo que será el ultimo cap que suba la verdad creo que este fic no ha tendido mucha aceptación esq como no he tenido ningún review creo q no ha gustado mucho pero si acaso quieren un poco mas háganmelo saber por medio de los reviews q estare encantada de leer **

**Bueno ahora si ya me voy uiiiii ya casi es navidad feliz navidad feliz año nuevo **

**Se despide su amiga Carlie **


End file.
